Promises
by peachpie123
Summary: What would of happened if Eugene hadn't found Rapunzel first, but instead a certain white haired guardian had? What if Hiccup was chosen to compete for Merida's love? Would he even stand a chance? Jackunzel, and Mericup story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ; Brave, Tangled, ROTG, or HTTYD**

Rapunzel sat on her bed with a tiny frown on her face, and a sad gleam in her green eyes.

Mother Gothel had once again ruined her hopes of leaving her tall tower to see the floating lights. The lights that only appeared on the night of her birthday. Surely they had to mean something?

And one thing was for sure. They were not stars. No they were lanterns if anything at all.

Rapunzel shook her head at the thought of their last argument, and ran her small fingers through her golden hair.

"Rapunzel my pet!" Gothel called from downstairs, "Im heading out soon, so could you be dear, and pack me some of those cookies that you made this morning?"

"Yes mother!" Rapunzel yelled back, and walked to her door. Her long locks of hair trailed behind her with every step, and Pascel quickly jumped from the top of her faded dresser, and onto to her shoulder.

He shot her an assuring glance, before he cuddled up to her neck, and turning the matching shade of lilac as her dress.

Rapunzel smiled at her tiny friend as she slowly walked down stairs to the kitchen.

He was the only person, or well animal, that understood her. Even if he was the only animal that she had ever met.

Rapunzel waved goodbye to her mother as she walked further, and further away from the secluded tower.

Gothel had promised to go retrieve some of the white shells for Rapunzel to turn into new paint instead of taking her to see the floating lights that she had been so determined to see.

The journey would take three days at the least, and Rapunzel wasn't so keen on being left alone for that long. What if she set the tower on fire? Or what if she ran out of food?

"Well Pascel, we have the place to our selves for three days, might as well make use of it." Rapunzel joked half heartedly, and turned away from the tall window to face her huge gallery of beautiful paintings.

There was one tiny painting in particular that caught her eye. It was of a boy with snow white hair, and icy blue eyes that sent shivers down her spine.

"Jack frost." she whispered happily, and reached forward to touch the small painting.

Gothel had told her stories of the reckless winter spirit when she was just a little girl. She had always believed in him, who else would have turned the tiny pond outside of her tower into pure ice every winter. Or left patterns of frost on the grass in fall.

Jack frost was real, and she knew it...

* * *

Jack ran delightfully over a lake, turning the whole thing into ice. "Whoohoo!" he called out happily, and lifted his arms up into the air signaling for the wind to lift him off of the ground.

His eyes sparkled with both mystery, and happiness. God did he love his job. And who wouldn't?

He got to stay up as long as he wanted to, and never get tired. He never had to eat, or care about family matters.

The only bad part was the lack of believers. Every time he reached out to a kid to high five, of pat of the back, he would just go right through them.

It was like he wasn't even there.

Sighing he dodged trees, and thick bushes as he flew through the fall air. Leaves fell off of their branches as he passed by, and animals shivered from the sudden blast of cold air.

Luckily Jack had no problem with the cool temperature whats so ever. He was cold proof, but he was definetly not resistant to the hot air in summer.

Eventually he came across a suspicious looking cave. The entrance was well disguised, but he was the master of tricks, and knew that the cave was just put there without a purpose.

He raised one silver eyebrow, and gently landed on the grass.

"Now what do we have here?" he muttered to himself, and passed through the wall of vines. He kept on walking through the tunnel before he reached the end.

"Wow." he whispered with awe, and ran a hand through his pure white hair. There standing right in front of him was the tallest tower that he had ever seen.

"What the hell is this place?" he muttered as he walked closer to the tall structure.

There was no door at the base of the tower, but there was a tall lone window at the top.

Inside he could hear someone singing?

But who would ever live here?

Shaking his head he flew up to the wide window, and peaked inside.

The singing stopped as soon as he stepped onto the floor. Nobody could be seen, and it looked as if the room belonged to a teenage girl. A teenage girl who loved to paint.

"Wow." Jack chuckled. "This place is amazing."

He walked over to one side of the room, and narrowed his eyes at a familiar looking painting of a boy with white hair. "Is that m-"

His words were cut off by a certain long haired girl hitting his head with a frying pan.

Jack awoke a few minutes later tied to a faded green rocking chair. His staff was on the other side of the room, and his hands were tied in place.

As he struggled against the bindings he noticed something.

"Is t-this hair?" he whispered, and followed the trail of golden locks all around the room, until he spotted a shadow of a girl in the corner.

"Jack Frost?" she asked with confidence.

Jack was completely blown away by her words. "C-can you see me?" he whispered back.

* * *

Princess Merida sat on a tinny stool in her bedroom.

Her mother, Queen Elinor, was fastening her extremely tight corset from behind her.

"Mum! Does it have to be this damn tight?" Merida complained with frustration.

"Trust me, Merida, you'll look perfect when I'm done!" Her mother promised.

After a few more strings were tied in the back, Elinor helped her daughter to her feet, and stood in front of her smiling.

The princess wore a turquoise dress with golden seams. Her fiery red curls were tucked away in a creamy white headset, and she wore her favorite DunBroch necklace around her neck.

"You look beautiful." The Queen muttered, her scottish accent rich.

"Ya, but I don't feel perfect!" Merida protested, and waddled over to the door.

"Let's just get this thing over with before I loose circulation everywhere." she grumbled angrily.

The princess sat beside her family. Her father in the middle, her mum on his right, and her on his left. The triplets were most likely off causing trouble as usual, but that was the least of Merida's worry's.

She was to be married to one of the first born sons of DunBrochs three great clan leaders. But another mystery suitor from the town of Berk was to compete too.

Merida sighed with boredom, as the clans leaders went off about how their sons were the best.

"My son could take down a whole bear with one hand behind his back!" Dingwall called out.

"Mine could do it with his eyes closed!" Macintosh shot back.

"Ha! My son could do that in his sleep!" MacDuffin challenged.

"Hiccup can ride a dragon!" Stoik grinned. "I'd like to see any of your sons do that!"

Merida lifted her head up at the word dragon. Dragons were known to be the terrors of the country side. How in the gods could somebody ride one?

Queen Elinor cleared her throat, and signaled for the horn to blow. A mixture of dog howls, and men cheering filled the area. The archery contest was to begin.

Little did they know, Merida had her own plan of putting the arranged marriage to an end.

Clan McGuffin's heir went first. He muttered a few high pitched words, that nobody could understand, before he took the sturdy bow.

He brought the arrow up to the string, and quickly took a deep breath, before releasing.

The arrow hit the far end of the target, just barely hanging onto the fabric.

Clan Macintosh was next in line. The son quickly did a hair flip, making the girls in the crowd call out his name, and swoon.

He brought the arrow up to his 'beautiful' face, and released.

The arrow spun rapidly, before it hit the target. It was close to the bulls eye, but not close enough for him.

He threw his bow over his shoulder, and erupted in a full on tantrum.

Merida, exchanged a chuckle with her father, before the queen silently scolded them both.

Dingwall was next. The crowd laughed as his arrow fell from his hands, and tilted in the wrong direction.

But to everybody's surprise he hit a bulls eye. Most of it was just plain luck, but all of clan Dingwall cheered, putting everybody to shame.

Fergus laughed, and turned to Merida. "Guess who's coming to dinner tonight!" he laughed, but found her chair empty.

* * *

Hiccup laughed nervously at his father as he walked up to retrieve his bow.

"Show them who's best around here son!" Stiok laughed, and nudged him in the shoulder for good luck.

But before Hiccup could so much as load his bow, Merida stepped forward.

He watched as she set up her own flag, and let down her bright red nest of hair.

"My name is Merida! And I'll be shootin for my own hand!" She announced, and stepped towards the first target.

"Wow." hiccup muttered dreamily under his breath, as she proceeded to rip her dress open, and shoot a bulls eye.

The queen was yelling for Merida to stop, but she kept on going.

Each time the fiery scottish princess shot she got a bulls eye. Her arrow even went through Dingwall's.

Hiccup watched her approach him, and smiled goofily. Most girls in his town were all fists, and chest, but Merida had a certain aura around her that drew Hiccup in.

She nudged him out of the way, and shot yet another perfect bulls eye.

Hiccup was astonished by her bravery, and started to clap weakly. But as soon as the Queen walked up he quickly stopped.

This was one fight that he did not want to get involved in.

Hiccup sat next to Toothless. It was a couple of hours after the incident had happened, and he was sitting in the middle of some symbolic standing stones that had scottish words, and pictures carved into them.

The vikings of Berk were to stay in Scotland for at least another week, and Hiccup wanted to take this to his advantage, and sketch some of the scottish wildlife before they left.

Toothless quickly lifted his head in alert, and quickly sat up.

"Toothless, what wrong buddy?" Hiccup asked the night fury curiously.

Before Hiccup could say anything else a horse burst from the trees, and bucked its rider off of its back.

"What the heck?" Hiccup whispered as he walked towards the limp body on the ground.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked with concern.

The girl got to her feet, and ran a hand through her red mane of hair.

"Princess Merida?" Hiccup whispered with awe.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the movies, or characters listed in this fanfiction.**

Jack awoke a few minutes later tied to a faded green rocking chair. His staff was on the other side of the room, and his hands were tied in place.

As he struggled against the bindings he noticed something.

"Is t-this hair?" he whispered, and followed the trail of golden locks all around the room, until he spotted a shadow of a girl in the corner.

"Jack Frost?" shel asked with confidence.

Jack was completely blown away by her words. "C-can you see me?" he whispered back.

Rapunzel slowly nodded, trying not to show any of the excitement that she was feeling.

A person was in her tower, and not just any regular person, Jack Frost.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she lowered her frying pan.

Jack rolled his icy blue eyes. "I heard you singing, It's not like Im going to hurt you or anything." he muttered the last part, and looked back to the girl again.

Something about her seemed familiar.

Rapunzel let out a tiny sigh of relief, and smiled weakly. Here she was thinking that he was here for her hair.

She quickly walked over to his side, and began to untangle him from her hair.

"Sorry" she apologized. "It's just that I've never, um."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her words. "Never what? Seen a person before?" he joked.

"Yeah" Rapunzel admitted. "Well I mean I live with my mother, but other then her, no."

Jack stared at her completely speechless.

Rapunzel laughed awkwardly to try to break the awkward tension in the air.

"But what about you, Jack. I mean what's it like to be able to go anywhere that you want?" she asked dreamily.

Jack helped her untie his other hand as he spoke, "Well I guess its nice, if you don't mind people not being able to see you."

Rapunzel cocked her brow. "I can see you perfectly clear."

Jack chuckled weakly, and got up to go retrieve his staff. "Well your the first person who I've met that believes in me. The others just walk right through me like Im not even there..."

Rapunzel looked down to the ground with guilt.

"Can I ask you something, Punz? What's with the hair?" he asked as he gestured to her long golden locks. "Not that there's anything wrong with it."

A rosy pink plush appeared across Rapunzels face at his question. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Jack rolled his eyes, and leaned against his staff. "Im a magical winter spirit, try me."

Rapunzel squeezed her eyes shut, and took in a deep breath.

"IhavemagichairthatglowswhenIsing!" she bursted out.

"Woah,woah, woah. Slow down." Jack teased playfully.

Rapunzel looked up at him with a mysterious gleam in her green eyes. She was afraid of how he would react when she told him the truth.

"I have magic hair that glows when I, um...sing." she muttered truthfully.

Jack looked at her for a second like she was talking crazy, but looked away when her serious expression stayed the same.

"Your think Im a freak now don't you." Rapunzel sighed, and turned away from him. She was afraid that he would react this way. Now the only person other then her mom thought she was a freak. Perfect.

Jack bit his lip, and walked over to her side.

He placed his hand on her shoulder to try and make her feel somewhat better, but she only shivered at his cool touch.

Rapunzel sighed softly when he took his hand away, and turned to face him again.

He was already at the other side of the circular room.

A small smile danced across her lips as she watched him stroll around her room looking at her paintings.

"Um Jack?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah?" he asked over his shoulder.

"I was wondering if maybe, well..um, you could take me to see the floating lights. And in return I could convince some kids that you're real?" Rapunzel asked hopefully.

Jack glanced over his shoulder, and raised one silver eyebrow. "Floating lights? You mean the lanterns?"

Rapunzel flashed a smile at Pascal, and nodded. "I knew they weren't stars." she whispered proudly.

"Yeah the um lanterns."

"And you'll attempt to make people believe in me?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel nodded sharply,"I promise, and I never break promises. Ever." Pascal nodded at jack from her shoulder to show that she was telling the truth.

Jack raised his hands in the air in defeat,"Whatever you say Blondie." he teased, and walked over to her with a grin on his face.

Rapunzel threw her arms around his neck happily, and let out a giggle.

"Thank you Jack!" she squealed. "Just let me grab some things before we leave."

Jack hugged her back awkwardly, and nodded. "Take your time princess." he chuckled.

Rapunzel released him from her death grip, and skipped over to her dresser. She quickly grabbed her favorite oversized white tunic, and leather leggings. Plus a few other things that were strictly for her own precautions.

She walked behind a purple dressing screen, and slipped on the new outfit.

Jack blushed a pale blue as he watched her dress fall to the ground. He couldn't see anything other then her feet poking out from under the screen, but he still felt his face grow bluer, and bluer as he watched her feet dance around.

When she came out he quickly pretended as if he was 'admiring' one of her beautiful paintings instead.

Rapunzel didn't seem to notice his blush as she skipped over to him.

She had fixed her hair into one huge braid, and had tucked tiny flowers into it as well.

"Okay I think Im ready, just um let me see if I left my paint jars open." she mumbled nervously.

Jack rolled her blue eyes, and swept her off of her feet before she could think of anymore ways to stall.

Rapunzel let out a tiny yelp as he lifted her off of the ground. She put out her arm for pascal to jump on as Jack walked to the window.

The tiny chameleon sat on her shoulder, and smiled up at Rapunzel happily.

Jack stood on top of the window sill, and looked over at Rapunzel who was breathing heavily. "You ready blondie?" he asked her.

Rapunzel nodded, and peeked down at the green grass below.

"Okay then hang on tight!" Jack teased, and let the wind blow him off of his feet, and into the air...

* * *

**This chapter was mainly focused on Jack, and Rapunzel. So Im pretty sure you can guess what pair the next chapter will be about!**

**Also is anybody out there o3o? Feel free to review even if you hate my work!**


	3. Authors Note!

**Hello readers!** **I hope that all you are enjoying this fanfic so far o3o!**

**As for the next update on Mericup, it might be as late as monday before I get it done o_o**

**I know, I know, your probably wondering whats taking me so long, but this week has been extremely crummy for me, and this weekend I'll be up at my grandmas cabin with no laptop!**

**But trust me, if it does take me as long as next week expect a longer chapter. (or just a extremely rushed one)**

**Also don't be afraid to leave your feedback on this story by typing up a quick review. Even if you hate this fanfic, I'll be thankful.**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**P.S **

**In the last chapter there was a sentence that was cut off, and another one that wasn't copy, and pasted correctly!**

**(Jack rolled his eyes, and leaned against his staff. "Im a magical winter spirit bursted out.**

**"Woah,woah, woah. Slow down." Jack teased playfully.)**

**But I've fixed it, so you can take another peek at chapter 2 to see the difference!**

**Once again I apologize for everything!**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfic. All rights belong to the rightful owners!**

Toothless quickly lifted his head in alert, and quickly sat up.

"Toothless, what wrong buddy?" Hiccup asked the night fury curiously.

Before Hiccup could say anything else a horse burst from the trees, and bucked its rider off of its back.

"What the heck?" Hiccup whispered as he walked towards the limp body on the ground.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked with concern.

The girl got to her feet, and ran a hand through her red mane of hair.

"Princess Merida?" Hiccup whispered with awe.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked in unison.

"I asked you first!" They both exclaimed at the same time again.

A soft grin formed on the princess's tear stained face.

"Sorry you go first." They asked once again at the exact time.

After an awkward moment of dull silence, the two burst out into a fit of giggling.

After catching his breath Hiccup started again,"So what is a princess like you doing out here in the middle of the forrest?"

His words came out way to fast, and cheesy.

_Gods show mercy Hiccup, really? _His self consionce mocked inside his head.

Merida was to busy staring at a now menacing looking toothless to pay any attention to the viking.

"Hiccup, don't move. There's a night fury behind ya." Merida whispered as she slowly started to bring an arrow up to her bow.

Hiccup noticed what was going on, and quickly leapt into the middle of the two. He extended both arms out to keep them from leaping at each other.

"Well this wasn't really the way that I was hoping to introduce you two, but my plans usually don't plan out the way I want them to." Hiccup said through a crooked grin.

Merida cocked an eyebrow, and jerked her bow down to her waist. "Your telling me that ya know this,this thing?"

Toothless growled at the word thing.

Hiccup shrugged, and let out an awkward chuckle. "Well, yes. But he has a name."

Merida stood there with a look of confusion on her face as Hiccup babbled on, and on.

"Merida, meet Toothless. Toothless, Merida." He said as he gestured to the both of them.

Merida stood with her mouth open for a while before she came back to her natural self. "Can I ride him?" she blurted out boldly.

"Yes! I mean, yeah totally. Erm, sure?" Hiccup trailed off, and tried to run a hand through his shaggy brown hair, only to hit his head as his hand jerked up words.

Merida smiled weakly, and took a few steps towards the dragon who was now nuzzling up to Hiccups hand.

"Now Merida, were going to take this nice, and slow! Isn't that right Toothless?" Hiccup said as Merida mounted the night fury, and gripped onto the vikings waist.

Toothless rolled his bright green eyes, as he jumped off the mossy ground, and into the cloud covered sky.

He was going at full speed through the air, making the Scottish princess's hair to fly wildly behind her, and causing Hiccup to make constant looks behind him to make sure that she hadn't fell off yet.

"Toothless!" Hiccup growled into the Night fury's left ear.

Toothless just stuck out his tongue, and pointed to the girl who was screaming he face off right behind him.

"WooHoo!" Merdia yelled into the damp air.

Her eyes were clamped shut, but her arms were swinging wildly around her.

Hiccup smiled softly at the girls enthusiasm, and watched as the clouds parted around them...

* * *

"Um,Merida? I know this place, and I was eh wondering if you wanted to go check it out?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

Merida just nodded, and wrapped her arms around the vikings small waist.

Hiccup felt a warm blush rise up to his cheeks at her sudden movements.

"It's a kingdom called, Corana. Maybe you've heard of it?" He said hoping to start a new conversation.

"Ya mean the one with the lost princess? Who hasn't?" Merida laughed, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well Toothless! Take us to the ugly duckling!" Hiccup smiled...

* * *

A few minutes later the two teenagers landed in a small clearing full of tall grass, and wild flowers.

Toothless had agreed to stay hidden for the time being, but keep a sharp eye out for any danger.

"Well Princess, ready to go?" Hiccup said with a crooked smile plastered onto his face.

"Why yes dearest viking, I think I am!" She mocked, and grabbed a hold of his hand before she pulled him forward.

The two ran through the clearing until they came across a tiny beat up old sign that clearly read in bold yellow letters; The Ugly Duckling

"Come on!" Merida urged him, and dragged him inside of the cute little pub.

"Am I the only one who smells blood?" Hiccup muttered under his breath as he shook his head with disbelief.

Merida opened the oak door, and grinned as she caught a glance of what was inside.

People were sword fighting, a few others were chugging down mugs of who knows what. A person in the back was even grooming rats. Actual rats.

"Um, I thought Fishlegs told me this was the most romantic place of our era?" Hiccup whispered to himself.

Merida clapped her hands, and turned back to face her new friend. "Gods Hiccup! How did you find this place? It's, It's perfect!" She exclaimed, but was cut off short by another two people entering.

Hiccup turned at the same time as Merida, and all the others in the tiny pub.

A girl about Merida's age walked in through the doorway. Her long blonde hair was being dragged behind her on the dusty floor, but still in some way it wasn't getting tangled up in anything.

Her face was full of fading excitement, and by the looks of things she was terrified out of her mind by the dirty people who were edging towards her.

Soon afterwards another teenage boy appeared at her side, and carefully walked her over to a deserted table to get away from the crowd.

"Just ignore them Punz." He laughed softly, and gave her a tiny pat on the head.

The boy had icy white hair, and snow white skin. He carried a staff that had snowflakes printed at the base of it.

And somehow it seemed as if the only three people that could see him were; Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel.

"What a group eh Hiccup?" Merida laughed as she nudged the viking in the gut.

"Heh, yeah I guess you're right. Let's go introduce ourselves!" Hiccup exclaimed, and pulled Merida towards the two lonely looking teenagers.

Rapunzel was the first to look up at the new group of people, and smiled shyly. Never had she ever met so many people in her eighteen years of existence.

Jack placed a steady hand on her shoulder to sooth her as he greeted the two,"Is their a problem?" He asked coolly.

Merida fought hard to keep in a giggle. "No, no! Just wanted to say hi!" She muttered.

"I'm Hiccup, and this is Merida." The viking introduced.

Jack cast a weary look to Rapunzel, could they really trust these two?

Meanwhile Merida was to busy poking Jack with her index finger.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the princess, and carefully took the blonde girls hand to kiss it softly.

"And who might you be?"

If he couldn't get Merida to like her straight off the bat, maybe he could drive her crazy with jealously.

Jack cracked his neck as he watched Rapunzel giggle at the boy.

His icy blue eyes drifted over to the scottish princess.

Maybe he could make Rapunzel so jealous that she would have no choice to like him, yep. It was a plan...

**WELL! Here it is :3 I hope you like it! I mean it took me like a month to get past writers block *cough yeah writers block cough* Not that I've just been extremely lazy or anything o_o**

**Anyways! Review Review Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters used in this fanfic, and I most likely never will.**

Jack watched painfully as Hiccup continued to talk with Rapunzel. Every time she let out another high pitched giggle it was as if someone was stabbing him in the back.

Sighing he turned to face Merida who was staring over at a pair of unusually hairy men.

"Merida, is it?" Jack asked carefully. His plans were still set on driving a certain blonde haired girl to jealousy.

The scottish princess turned to face him. "Mhm?" She questioned with a certain ting of 'of I really don't care' to her voice.

"Do you wanna go outside or something?" He answered while he ran his fingers smoothly through his thick white hair.

Merida shrugged as she studied her idex nail. "Sure, why not frosty. Not as if I have anything bettah to be doing right?"

Jack forced a smile as he rose from the dust coated table. "Whatever you say red." He muttered under his breath, and took her arm with his.

Before they could step away from the table though Rapunzel looked up from her conversation curiously.

"Jack? Where are you going?" She asked softly as she eyed the two teenagers with suspicion.

"Oh! I was just going to go for a looong walk with Merida!" He snapped back.

"But why don't I tag along! I mean it is my first time out of my tow-" She was cut off short by Jack again.

"But I would much rather go with Merida, you know" He whispered slowly into her ear.

Rapunzel looked up at him with cloudy eyes. "Yeah I guess that makes sense..." she answered, and quickly wiped a falling tear from her face.

"I just thought that well you know.." she trailed off, and smiled weakly.

Jack cocked his head to the side. As much as it hurt him to watch her this way, he was starting to get the hang of this I'm not into you at all look. "You thought what?"

"Nothing" Rapunzel snapped back, and met his icy gaze with an even colder one.

"Nothing at all."

Jack stared at her for a moment with a certain sadness in his eyes before he quickly turned away, and practically pulled a distracted Merida out the door.

* * *

Hiccup watched in awe as the scene played out before his eyes.

Jack totally shut Rapunzel out before she could even speak. The poor girl was almost crying. But things just got even more awkward as the two sent looks of death at each other.

"So, do you wanna order something?" Hiccup asked weakly, as he tried to get Rapunzel's attention back to him.

"Oh, Hiccup!" Rapunzel cried as she dropped her head down on his shoulder.

"Why does he have to be such, such a... jerk!" She sobbed, and gripped his green shirt tightly.

Rapunzel sat there for a few more moments sobbing into his tunic. Her pretty much only friend just ruined her day. What else is a girl to do.

Hiccup couldn't help but blush a deep violet as he patted the young girls head soothingly. It was true, frost was being a complete a hole to her, but in some ways this was working as his advantage.

"It's okay Rapunzel, I'm sure he was just...joking!" He lied.

Rapunzel slowly nodded, and wiped her tear stained face off with a dusty napkin that was laying on the table.

"Yeah, I guess your right." She managed, and forced a weak smile to her lips. As much as it pained her to think of Jack she just shrugged the thought of him away.

Sighing Rapunzel brushed her dress off, and looked around the restaurant curiously.

There was one man in the corner of the room who caught her eye.

He had pitch black hair, and a grey tint to his skin. His eyes also seemed to look into her soul, as they brought out her biggest fears.

Rapunzel quickly turned around to face Hiccup, only to find him gone. She let out a tiny squeak as she whipped around to see the rest of the people in the pub had disappeared also.

The only other person who remained was the mysterious man in the dark cloak. And right now he was walking towards her.

Rapunzel backed away slowly. This man was not human. That she knew for a fact.

"Stay away form me!" Rapunzel warned him as she picked up her trust frying pan.

The man just laughed as he continued to walk towards her, like a loin closing in on it's prey.

"I-I'm warning you!" she yelled at him, and made a jolt for the door. But before she could even move a black hole formed under her feet.

Rapunzel let out a shrill scream as the darkness wrapped it's way around her feet, and then onto her legs.

Then before she knew it she was surrounded by complete, and utter darkness...

* * *

Jack watched from above as the scottish girl trudged through the forrest. Something about this scene made him smile. It was either the fact that it was completely cloudy out, and it was starting to snow, or the fact that Merida kept slipping on puddles that would just magically turn to ice when ever she stepped on them.

Yep. That was probably it.

Sighing Merida looked up at Jack with complete boredom. "Aren't you going to ask me any questions? I mean don't ya just find it creepy how two new people just come out of no where into your life, or has the frost clouded your brain too?"

Jack just shrugged at her comment. "Nah, I just find you funny looking."

Merida stopped in her tracks, and crossed her arms firmly across her slim chest. "Oh! Is that so Frosty?"

Jack nodded, and dropped down beside her. "I mean don't you ever brush this freckle face?" he nagged as he grabbed a hand full of her red mane of curls.

Merida just fumed at his comment, and slapped his hand away. "And your the one to talk eh?" she mocked, and ruffled his pure white hair.

Jack frowned at her, and stuck out his tongue as he flew into the crisp air. "Oh yeah? Well why don't you come and catch me then!" He teased playfully while he dodged trees.

Merida rolled up her sleeves, and quickly made her way up a tall oak tree. "Haha! Very funny!" she said as she jumped throughout the tree tops.

Jack kept a distance between them with complete ease.

Frowning Merida got a sudden idea. Not necessarily a good one, but one that would ensure a way to catch him.

With another poorly planned step Merida fell from the tree tops, and landed on the forrest floor. Hard.

Jack quickly stopped himself as he saw her mangled body twitch beneath him. A sudden feeling of worry flooded into his mind as he dropped down below to see if she was okay. "Merida?" he asked nervously as he placed a cold hand on her shoulder.

Merida grinned underneath the blanket of hair that was covering her, and quickly snatched Jack's hand off of her shoulder, and rolled onto of him. "Got ya!" she laughed, and pinned him to the ground.

Jack couldn't help but smile underneath her as he stared into her bright eyes.

Merida watched as the boy bit his lip, and began to lean up towards her. And somehow she couldn't help but lean down towards him too.

Jack stared at her as she closed her eyes to prepare herself for what was about to happen.

But every second that passed he couldn't help but think of Rapunzel. The girl with the long blonde hair, and those gorgeous green girl he was in love with.

Right?

But right now his lips were inches away from Merida's. The other girl.

Sighing he closed his eyes, and let his lips meet the princess's with a burning passion. But when their lips parted, all he could see staring back at him was-

"Rapunzel." He breathed.

**Here's an extra chapter that I thought of in about ten minutes for ya! Sudden muse bursts rock!**

**Anyways, Review Review Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters used in this story, and never will.**

Hiccup opened his eyes once again. He was hoping that this whole thing was just a dream, and he was really just back at home with Toothless. And not trapped in a cage, being forced to watch other prisoners weep silently.

But then out of nowhere the empty cage that sat next to him was filled with a familiar face.

"Rapunzel!" He exclaimed happily.

"Hiccup?" She coughed weakly. Her face was arms up, and there was a pile of blood just below her knee.

Hiccup nodded, and crawled over to the other side of his cage to meet her.

"Um, Rapunzel? Your leg is eh bleeding." He said silently.

Rapunzel's gaze drifted down to her knee, and she let out a tiny squeak.

"Hiccup would you mind looking away for a moment?" She asked quietly as she began to wrap some of her golden hair around her wound.

Hiccup nodded with confusion, and buried his face in his shirt to give the girl some privacy.

Sighing Rapunzel slowly began to sing a familiar song;

Flower, gleam and glow.

Let your power shine,

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine.

Heal what has been hurt,

Change fate's design.

Save what has been lost.

Bring back what once was mine.

What once was mine...

As she sang her locks of hair began to glow, starting at the roots, and ending at the tips.

The light lit up the dim lit room, and gave a sudden spark of hope to the hostages inside it.

Smiling Rapunzel unfolded the hair that was wrapped around her knee, and let out a sigh of relief.

The once gashing wound was replaced with baby soft skin, that held no trail of any scar.

"Okay Hiccup, you can open your eyes." Rapunzel said quickly as she huddled closer to the bars that kept the two of them apart.

"Rapunzel why were you sing- oh" he whispered as he looked over to now healed knee.

"Surprise!" she whispered while she looked around the room curiously.

"Hiccup? Where are we?" She breathed under her breath.

Hiccup was still to busy staring at her knee to pay any attention to her words.

"God Hiccup! Your telling me that you've never seen a girl with magic hair before?" She frowned.

Hiccup nodded slowly, and reached out to touch a strand of her blonde hair.

Rapunzel swatted his hand away, and squeezed her arms through the bars to place her hands on both sides of his head.

"Hiccup, listen to me. We have to get out of here! For all we know we might be sitting in our death beds right now!" she whimpered, and placed her forehead on the damp bars.

Hiccup snapped out of his shocked state, and looked at the girl with a new determination.

"You're right, Rapunzel. We have to get out of here. But first we have to think of a plan."

Rapunzel nodded, and looked over to her shoulder to see a passed out Pascal.

Sighing she tapped the reptiles tiny head softly to wake him. When he opened his bright eyes she flashed him a weak smile.

The chameleon was tiny enough to squeeze through the rusty bars, and over to the door where the keys were.

Hiccup watched as Rapunzel talked to the tiny lizard who was squeaking back at her. After a few more squeaks the tiny chameleon ran over to the cage door, and squeezed underneath the bottom bar.

Rapunzel crossed her fingers in hope as Pascal hopped up onto a stool, and latched his tongue onto the rusty old key.

Slowly the lizard pulled the key off of its hook, and let it drop to the floor. Smiling Pascal retrieved the key, and dragged it back to Rapunzel who was silently cheering for him in her cage.

Rapunzel gave the chameleon a thumbs up as he dropped the now slimy key in her hand.

"Okay here goes nothing." She muttered, and slowly crawled over to the lock. She took a small breath as she fit the key inside the hole, and turned.

The door let out a creak as it opened up.

But just then the man from earlier stormed into the room, and stared directly at Rapunzel who was now fiddling with Hiccups door.

Then man's cloak was now even longer, and his spiky black hair seemed to be made of some sort of black sand.

He smirked silently as he stalked towards her, and picked her up by the collar of her shirt.

"Tsst Tsst Tsst! Nobody escapes my prison" He whispered cooly...

* * *

Merida slowly got off of Jack, and traced her smooth lips.

The kiss left a certain feeling inside her, and she quickly got to her feet.

Jack on the other hand was completely mortified by what just happened, and he was shaking his head in disbelief.

What about Rapunzel? What would she think if she were here right now? She would probably hate him. But then again she would have Hiccup to go cry to anyways.

But then the thought hit him. What if leaving the two alone wasn't such a good idea. Maybe the two had already kissed, and gotten together. The thought of Hiccup sticking his tongue down his Punzies throat made him shudder.

Sighing the winter spirit got to his feet, and snuck a glance at the awe struck princess.

"We just start heading back." Jack frowned, and turned back the way that they came.

Merida just nodded, and followed closely behind him.

She usually wasn't one to get caught up in boys, but Jack was just, well. Jack.

Sighing she stared into the distance, gods did she hope that he didn't think that she was an idiot now.

Jack started to hum softly as they walked. The tension between them was almost unbearable, but he didn't want to seem like a complete jerk by telling her the truth.

After a few more silent minutes of the two just walking, the ugly ducking came into view.

But something didn't seem right.

There was no faint yelling in the distance, and the familiar smell of burnt food had vanished.

Worry flooded into the two teenagers minds. What if something had gone wrong while they were away? The thought was almost painful.

The two quickly shared a glance before sprinting to the door.

Still nothing could be heard.

Jack grabbed the doorknob, and turned.

But just as they expected. Nobody was inside.

Instead a trail of black sand lead to the table where the four had been sitting.

"Pitch." Jack thought aloud, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Behind him he could hear heavy footsteps, and the faint growl of a bear.

"So you're the one who stole my daughter."

**Yeah the Jerida section is short, and it's all pretty sloppy, but I wanna write as much as I can before I get another case of the writers block again.**

**And yep if you haven't guessed it yet, the mysterious man happens to be the boogeyman! Oh and who might the bear, and not so familiar female be? Hmm? **

**Anyways! Keep the reviews coming! I'm always happy to hear your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. All rights remain to their rightful owners.**

Jack turned around slowly. In front of him stood a woman. Her hair had thin streaks of grey in it, and her big brown eyes glowed with anger.

Something about her looked familiar, but he couldn't just put his mind on it.

Merida stood next to the young winter spirit with shock. The bear had her mothers eyes. Not only that but there was a piece of green fabric stuck to the beasts matted coat.

"Mum?" Merida asked quietly.

The bear responded by taking a step towards the princess. It's movement showed no sign of happiness, or love. Instead the bear walked in a way that could only mean it was hostile.

"Merida get back." Jack warned as he lifted his staff up from behind his back.

Merida did as she was told but still kept her eyes locked on her mothers eyes. They were glazed over, and looked exactly like a really bears.

As soon as the princess was safe behind him he let out a blast of ice from his staff onto the woman.

A cloud of snow erupted from the blast, but the white flakes fell to the ground in only a few seconds as if they were attached to weights.

Jack's triumphant smile quickly faded as the he saw the woman still standing there next to the bear completely fine.

"Tsst Tsst Tsst, how rude." Gothel mocked as she flicked her hand in the air causing the two to be pushed to the back of the room.

Merida watched in horror as the witch proceeded to whip Jack's limp body around like a ragdoll through the air.

Every second that she watched she got dizzier, and dizzier. Her eyes were beginning to lose their gleam, and her face was turning a sickly green color.

Jack on the other hand was already passed out, but his magical staff was still clutched in his hands like it was attached by glue.

Merida rubbed her forehead vigorously, trying to make the sharp pain subside. Her hands were sweating, along with her face. Nothing seemed to be working.

After a couple more seconds Merida just gave up, and let the darkness sweep her over...

* * *

Hiccup watched in shock as the man dragged poor Rapunzel by her wrist out the door. The young girl was screaming in frustration, but the mans grip got tighter, and tighter as she struggled.

Her face was twisted with rage, and pain from his tight grip on her.

"Don't worry Punz! I'll find a way out of here!" Hiccup yelled frantically just before the iron door was shut behind them.

Once again Hiccup was alone without a plan.

His heart raced with rage by his stupidity. If only he hadn't let Rapunzel take such a dangerous risk for him. A single voice in the back of his mind told him that she would have kept going to help the other prisoners too. He cringed painfully.

But right now he had to think of a plan, there was no way that he would let anything happen to his friend.

Slowly Hiccup rose to his feet, and studied the room carefully.

Cages of all sizes lined the walls, and clumps of black dust were scattered across the room.

"Think Hiccup, think!" He ordered himself under his breath, but his mind only thought of Rapunzel, and the terrible things that the man might do to her.

Sighing the viking slunk down to the damp floor again. It would take a miracle for him to get out of here.

Just then a blinding flash pierced the eerie darkness, and Hiccup had to squint to keep his eyes open.

The only other empty cage in the room despite, Rapunzels had been filled by a familiar face. The face that held the most gorgeous features that he had ever seen. A face that brought hope to Hiccups heart.

"Merida!" He exclaimed happily...

* * *

Jack awoke in a dark room. The musty air tickled his pale nose unpleasantly.

As far as he could see he was the only one there, and it made his heart race with anxiety. How could he have let Merida out of his sight? She was the only person left who hadn't disappeared, but now she was gone too.

Sighing the winter spirit buried his face in his hands, unable to keep his eyes open any longer.

The memories of Rapunzel lingered painfully in the back of his mind, along with his other friends.

As he sat in a ball in the corner he tried to think of places where his blonde haired friend might be, and what he would say to her if she walked the door right now. He thought of how close he would hold her to him, and just sit there with her in his arms. Oh how he wished that she would pop in the room at any moment.

But as if on cue the door burst open revealing pitch. Behind him Rapunzel still struggled, and tried to pull away from him. Pitch didn't even seem to notice her screams as he pushed her into the freezing room.

"Try not to get yourself in anymore trouble my dear, you don't want to know what will happen if you do." He said through a grin, and closed the door behind him securely.

Jack looked up from the ground at the prisoner, and felt his heart race with happiness.

Rapunzel noticed him too, and just stood there staring at him as if she were waiting for him to disappear before her eyes.

But he didn't. Jack was still there when she blinked, and for a brief moment she felt like running into his strong familiar arms.

"Jack.

"Rapunzel"

The two whispered each others names into the air at the same time before walking over to each other slowly.

Jack extended his slender hand forward to touch her own hand.

When their hands touched a white light formed at their fingertips, but quickly faded away into the darkness.

Rapunzel smiled happily as the walked into his open arms, and wrapped her own arms around him. His freezing temperature didn't bother her as she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

Nothing could ruin this moment when the sun, and moon touched again for the first time. Nothing.

"I'm sorry Punzie." Jack whispered quietly. He knew that the girl still only thought of him as a friend, but his feelings for her wouldn't change in a million years. That he knew for sure.

Rapunzel just shrugged. She was still hurt from their argument that seemed so distant now that she thought of it.

"Just forget about it." She muttered under her breath, and looked up her friend with bright green eyes that were just visible in the dim light.

Jack just stared down at her with indescribable feelings in his blue eyes.

"Hey Punz, can I t-try something weird?" He asked her quietly.

The long haired girl just nodded, and cocked her head to the side curiously.

Jack smiled weakly before he took in a sharp breath, and leaned down towards the girls rosy lips. His heart felt like it would break free of his chest at any moment as he leaned down closer, and closer towards her. This was the moment he had been waiting for this whole time, so why was he so nervous?

Sighing he let his emotions fly free as their lips touched for the first time.

It seemed like hours that Jack was sitting there with his lips pressed against hers before he realized.

Rapunzel wasn't kissing him back...

**DUN DUN DUN! Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter of Jackunzel fluff. I mean thats kinda what you guys wanted right? o_o**

**Oh well please remember to Review! Review! And Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters used in this story.**

Jack quickly pulled away from the girls lips, and gazed at her with pain stricken eyes.

It was his worst fear come true. Rejection.

"R-rapunzel?" Jack said quietly as he took a step back from her.

The blonde was smirking wickedly, her eyes were full of amusement.

"I never loved you, Jack. And I never will." She chortled menacingly...

Jack shook his head, and with another blink he was sent back to reality.

Rapunzel was still gazing at him from across the room in shock. The two had never kissed. It was all just a vision. A painfully true vision. The blonde would never actually see him as more then a friend, and it hurt Jack to think about it. But it was true.

"Jack, are you okay?" She asked as Jack's icy blue eyes filled with tears. It pained her to see him like that. It pained her to see anyone like that.

The winter spirit bobbed his head slowly. Everything was not okay, but he could never tell her that.

Rapunzel sighed weakly, and looked down to her bare feet. The hem of her dress was torn, and her feet were caked with dirt.

"Rapunzel, I need you to stand back." Jack muttered slowly.

Rapunzel nodded quickly, completely unaware of her friends plan, and stepped behind Jack reluctantly.

The winter spirit lifted his almost broken staff in front of his face, and blasted the bars of the prison with all his force.

The temperature of the room changed dramatically causing an already cold Rapunzel to shiver.

Jack ignored her, and lifted his left leg up into the air before kicking the frozen bars.

Rapunzel just watched in the corner as the spirit kept kicking, and kicking the thick bars.

With one final kick the rusty bars cracked open, and fell to the damp ground with a huge crash.

"Come on' " Jack ordered and took the girls slim hand in his own. Her hands were almost as cold as his, if not colder. It made him flinch to think of how she would always be cold around him, but still Rapunzel didn't take her hand away.

Still raw with pain from his recent daydream Jack led a shivering Rapunzel outside of the cage, and into the vast dark hallways the lined the prison.

"J-Jack do you k-know where were going?" Rapunzel said quietly to him, only to receive a nod for an answer.

"Were in Pitch's domain at the moment, the lair of nightmares." He added back after a long pause. His eyes darted back and forth for any signs of danger.

"We have to find, Merida before she gets hurt... or worse." He whispered cooly.

"What about Hiccup?" Rapunzel wondered aloud.

Jack's jaw tightened automatically. What about Hiccup? Besides the fact that he was stealing his friend away from him, and causing even more problems for the four.

"I guess we'll have to find him too then huh?" He finally answered, and forced a weak smile to his pale lips.

Rapunzel gave his hand a quick squeeze before she stopped talking again.

The two passed by another prison full of pitiful prisoners, but their were two faces that looked familiar in a lone cell in the corner.

"Merida! Hiccup!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily.

"Punzie'!" The scottish princess yelled back.

"Jack!" Hiccup grinned, and got to his feet, only to bang his head on a low bar.

Jack just rolled his eyes but couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Where are the keys?" Jack asked the two captives as his eyes scanned the dimly lit room.

Merida pointed to a hook above the door, but was cut off by Hiccups yell.

"Look out!" The viking said as he pointed behind the two teenagers.

A scream escaped Rapunzel's lips as she was pulled away from the doorway and into the hall. Jack was about to help but he found himself held back too.

"Pitch." He spat coldly.

The man only smiled as he gripped Rapunzel's arms tightly. A crooked grin was spread across his face mockingly.

"Nice to see you too Frosty." He bowed.

Rapunzel struggled against the mans tight grip only to fail miserably.

Jack extended his arm to the girl, and gripped her hand tightly.

"Don't let go!" He said through painful kicks in the leg.

Rapunzel shook her head grimly as her fingers slowly untwined from his.

"Punz!" Merida called out from behind bars. "We'll come get you! Jus do whateva' he says until then!"

The blonde nodded curtly before she was teleported away from the rest of the group in an explosion of black dust.

Hiccup stared at the pile of sand in shock. Once again he had failed to save the girl who had risked her life to save him. How many times would this happen before they would all be safe together?

Hiccups green eyes drifted to the winter spirit who was struggling against a guards grip on his wrists.

After another second of awe Jack broke free from the pudgy mans arms, and whipped his staff over his shoulder to face the guard. "Say cheese!" Jack grinned before he blasted the man with a wave of ice. The man was knocked out almost immediately. And his limp body was spread out awkwardly across the waterlogged floor.

Merida let out a cheer as Jack smiled at the two teenagers in matching cages.

Hiccup smiled weakly, and rolled his eyes. "Come on frosty, are we gonna go get Rapunzel or not?"

* * *

Rapunzel opened her eyes to see a gothic styled bedroom. Nothing at all what she had expected.

The room smelled of roses, and pungent limes which made her nose cringe up in disgust.

Pitch had loosened her grip on the girls arms just enough where she couldn't get away from him, but wasn't painful.

"W-what is this place?" Rapunzel asked quietly as her eyes darted over to the locked door.

Pitch chuckled darkly, and stepped away from her.

"Just like you're mother. Welcome to you're new home princess." He answered before teleporting out of the room just as fast as he did before.

Rapunzel stood in silence as her mind tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"But that means." She started. "I'm his d-daughter?"

**Another cliffhanger of sorts, anyways hope you guys like this so far? I feel like I'm making you upset with all the cliffhangers in each chapter o_o. So let me know if you want them to keep on coming, or if you like to know what's gonna happen next. Just leave me a review on your opinion kay? I always read them, remember! Anything you say can effect how the story plays out :) **

** Btw this chapter was another Jackunzel based one, but I promise the next one will be mainly about Mericup! Just hang on with me.**


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters used in this story.**

Merida watched the two boys huddled together in front of her. It was as if they thought that she wasn't even there.

"Eh boys? Punz is still missing or did ya forget already?" She teased as she pushed past them to turn down another dark hallway.

The castle was huge, and was made mostly of hallways to prevent prisoners from escaping. More or less like a labyrinth.

"It's just Jack, and I thought that we-" Hiccup was cut off by a furious gaze from the hotheaded princess.

"Is that so? Don't ya two care to think of wha' I thought? Hmm? Or am I not as important to Punz as you two?" Merida ranted as they walked.

Jack let a small snicker escape his lips as she kept going back and forth with a now flabbergasted looking, Hiccup.

"Would you two stop bickering?" Jack shushed them as they rounded another corner. "I swear it's as if you two are married or something"

Hiccup felt a hot blush rise to his cheeks.

"If only.." He thought to himself, and looked over to Merida to see her reaction.

The princess kept her eyes locked on the ground, trying hard not to blush. Her hands were formed in fists as if she was ready to punch Jack if he made a comment like that again. The thought of being in a relationship brought goosebumps to her arms. But with Hiccup it was different. There was just something about him...

"Um, guys? You might wanna take a look at this." Hiccup whispered as he inspected a trail of black sand.

Merida nudged her way in between Hiccup and Jack to get a better look.

"Do ya think this will lead us to her?" She asked quietly.

The two boys nodded in response.

Merida walked ahead to follow the trail of sand until it turned into the dining hall, which of course was lined with guards.

But the trial itself kept going till it reached the top of a dusty stairwell, and ended at a huge door.

"Hmm." Hiccup muttered thoughtfully. "I think I might have a plan."

"Well go on then." Jack grumbled impatiently. Every second they wasted talking instead of rescuing Rapunzel made his skin crawl.

Hiccup glared at the white haired spirit before he started again. "As I was going to say, I think it would be better if Merida was the one to go get Rapunzel. That is if the door leads to her anyways."

Jack was about to protest before Merida cut him off.

"Trust meh Jack you'll just get caught up with ya lovey dovey crud anyways. Plus some of the guards might mistake meh for a handmaiden or somethin"

Hiccup smiled weakly at the princess for sticking up for his plan.

"Um Merida? I don't really think that you could be mistaken for a maid." Jack mocked as he glanced at her bow which was slung over her shoulder.

The redhead stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Ya have a fair point."

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the two. "Exactly thats why Jack, and I will be distracting the guards, giving you a straight route to the staircase, and hopefully to Rapunzel. Once you get her meet us in the throne room." Hiccup said carefully, and stared up at the two to see if they agreed with his plan.

Jack nodded grimly. "Just make sure that she gets out okay" He muttered to Merida.

"Stop treatin her like a little girl. She can handle herself fine all by herself." She pointed out before heading to the other end of the hallway.

Hiccup cracked a smile, and nudged Jack towards the entrance of the dining hall.

"One, two three." Hiccup whispered before the two sprinted into the great room, causing all the guards to flood towards them.

Jack laughed as they all followed them out into the next room making a clear opening for Merida.

Merida grinned, and rubbed her hands together before she sprinted to the winding staircase, and up to the locked door.

From the outside she couldn't hear anything, and was beginning to doubt if Rapunzel was there at all.

"Rapunzel?" Merida whispered into the tiny crack underneath the door.

"M-merida?" A familiar voice answered. "Is it really you?"

Merida let out a tiny shout of glee, before she quickly turned the knob.

"Merida wait there's something you should kno-" The blonde was cut off by a bear hug from the other princess.

"The boys will be so happy to see ya!" She muttered into the Rapunzel's golden hair.

Rapunzel smiled weakly before squirming out of the redheads embrace.

"What is it?" Merida asked.

"Promise me you won't tell Jack, or Hiccup." Rapunzel muttered as she stared into her friends blue eyes.

Merida nodded warily. "I promise?"

Rapunzel took in a sharp breath before she spilled out her newest secret. "I-I'm the nightmare princess."

Merida stared in awe at the girl. "But that means that you're his daught-"

Rapunzel shushed her before she could continue. "I know, I know. It's just that they both hate Pitch, and if they found out that I was somehow related to him..."

Merida nodded. "Ya, I know they would freak out. But right now we have to get to the throne room, their watin on us."

"The throne room? You mean the great hall? I think I might know a secret way." Rapunzel added quietly, and grabbed Merida's slim hand to lead her to the window.

"Punz? Where are you takin me?" Merida wondered aloud as she watched the girl open a tall window, and climb nimbly onto the ledge.

"I thought you wanted to go to the throne room" Rapunzel smirked before swan diving into the dark abyss...

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?!" Jack yelled to Hiccup who was falling behind him with every second.

"Trust me, Jack! They won't know what hit them!" The viking yelled back above the sound of hundreds of shouting guards.

"Whatever you say." Jack grumbled to himself, and rounded another corner. "Just try to keep up with me okay?"

Hiccup scowled at Jack's comment, and stuck out his tongue.

Jack chuckled but his mood faded when he saw that the hallways only lead to a dead end.

"Um, Hic?! Now might be a good time for you to call him!" Jack yelled.

Hiccup took in a deep breath before letting out a high pitched whistle.

"Toothless! We need you!"

Jack waited nervously for the nightfury to show up, but still nothing came.

"Come on bud! Were kinda on a tight schedule here!" Hiccup yelled out desperately.

After another minute of Jack continuously freezing guards, a familiar dragon burst through the wall behind them.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled happily. The nightfury nudged his companion affectionately before turning to the mob of now terrified guards...

* * *

"Punz!" Merida screamed out as she watched her friend dive into the pitch black sky.

Without thinking she jumped out the window to follow Rapunzel.

Another scream escaped Merida's lips as the wind lashed against her like a whip. The rush of the wind against her skin was familiar in a subtle way, but the force pushing against her made her wince.

In another second the scottish princess landed in a huge splash.

"Took you long enough" Rapunzel jabbed playfully as the fiery girl emerged from the icy water.

Merida rolled her eyes at the blondes remark, and ran a hand through her mane of red curls.

"Well ya could have told me before ya jumped."

Rapunzel smiled, and smirked. "I like to mix things up every once and a while."

"More or less every once and a minute" Merida muttered, and looked around the great room curiously.

"Where are we?"

Rapunzel started to wring out her golden hair as the room slowly came into view.

"Welcome to the great room, Merida." Rapunzel smiled, and grabbed the redheads hand to lead her to the center of the room.

"And if my calculations are correct, they should be her right about now" As soon as the last word escaped her lips three figures ran into the room.

"Hiccup!" Merida exclaimed happily, as she ran over to the vikings open arms.

Hiccup embraced his friend in tight hug, and lifted her into the air with ease.

Rapunzel watched the two meet from the sidelines, and smiled weakly. Her eyes drifted over to Jack, who was watching the two also. A smile was spread across his face, and Rapunzel felt butterflies in her stomach with each passing second that she watched him.

Shaking her head she walked towards the exit of the castle.

"Come on guys! Lets get a move on, the lanterns aren't going to wait for us!"

The three rolled their eyes, and slowly walked over to the huge door, with Toothless trailing behind them.

"Not so fast."

"Shit" Jack muttered under his breath. Pitch was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Hurry!" Hiccup urged the group, as he opened the door without a struggle.

Merida quickly flooded out the door, closely followed by Hiccup, and Jack. Rapunzel however stayed staring at her father with a gleam in her eyes.

"Rapunzel my dear, don't you want to meet your mother? If you come with me, we can all rule together. As a family." Pitch cooed.

Rapunzel stared at her father with longing eyes, but before she could answer Jack scooped her up in his arms, and sprinted out the door before anything else could happen.

After the four ran a reasonable distance away from the huge nightmare castle, they stopped to catch their breath.

Jack slowly placed Rapunzel on the ground, and stared at her with wide eyes.

Merida tried to break the awkward tension by starting up a conversation, but Hiccup would have none of it.

"Would you mind telling us what the hell Pitch was talking about back there?" He demanded.

Rapunzel looked up realizing that all eyes were on her...

* * *

Pitch's P.O.V

"Father, don't you think we should go after her?" A female voice asked from behind him.

"Yes, do tell me why were sitting around here while the child is getting further, and further away from our grasp."

A low growl could be heard from behind the witch.

"Patience Seraphina. The child will come to us with time. As for you Gothel, I haven't yet forgot our little deal."

Gothel rolled her eyes, and turned to walk away.

"Just remember, the girl shall be mine in the end." Pitch muttered...

**So as you can see this chapter was a little more action packed, and longer then the others. That's me just basically saying that the story is slowly coming to an end. Don't worry though! Hopefully there will be a sequel if you guys want one. **

**Anyways! Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
